


A Long Way From Home

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Insomnia, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Desolate, alone, on a peninsula 10,600 kilometers away from home. Adjusting to Gibraltar is much more difficult than Hana thought it would be.





	A Long Way From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry for the hiatus. I didn't plan it. I just couldn't wrap my head around shit. Hopefully, this ficlet helps dull the pain of no updates from anything <3

Insomnia was a _bitch_ of an illness to deal with. Yet, Hana had been very familiar with it all of her life. It did not make her adjustment to life on Gibraltar much easier, however. 

At least when she had sleepless nights at MEKA, one of her teammates would be suffering in a similar style, and they had similar interests to discuss as they waded out the night until they could go to sleep, or face training the next morning. Here, there was no one to share her thoughts with, to suffer through the dull pain of sleeplessness. At least she was confident in being able to call her friends before. 

There was no security now. Hana was curled up on her bed, head tucked into her knees and shaking even, breath unsteady. She could tell the time was 03:21, too late to be awake and too early to go out for a run on the track. It was what she did the night before, but she did get caught by some night duty soldiers who thought she was a trespasser. _”What kind of enemy spy wears gym shorts and a tank top and is running in a circle? For fuck's sake…”_

The only thing she had left was to turn to video games, to stream, it was her go to. The only thing was the internet was still a little on the too-secure side. Streaming wasn’t around for her stress relief. Her handhelds were still packed. It was a complete mess. She rather sit and play pokemon than be sitting like this. She’d do anything if it meant getting her some distraction, some relief. 

Finally, after several long hours she had spent trying to sleep, to find another solution, Hana got up and crawled over to her desk, turning her computer on and getting it warmed up. She was thankful that as a ‘special guest’, she was able to have her own quarters. That, and the fact there weren’t enough soldiers to force her into a more doubled upsetting yet. Her computer whirred to life, lighting up in her signature pink glow as she stretched out in her chair. What game to play… She could take a crack at Starcraft, she hadn’t played that in a while… Or Minecraft, for quiet, low skill soothing. A good distraction was always building up worlds, keeping villagers safe. Menial stuff. 

Various applications auto-opened, her video chat service, the chat servers, and her game launchers. Each one stung her eyes with the memories of her younger childhood, doing just the exact same thing to escape insomnia filled nights without telling her parents. So much for that now. 

Looking at the launcher that held her game of choice, she hesitated. Was Starcraft really the best game for her to play at the moment? Surely there was something else she could do. 

Her eyes glanced to the chat application, still sitting open on idle. She wanted to, thought about it deeply. A sigh took over her being as she just laid her head down on the desk, shutting her eyes and taking in the moment. Empty and alone. It made her sick to her stomach. 

Fuck it. 

Hana stood from her desk and moved through the tiny room. She grabbed her phone and the temporary ID from the side. She was going to get fresh air or she was going to choke in that bedroom, her throat already sickeningly tight. 

The corridors were just as cold as her room. She wished she brought her slippers with her as she walked around the base. Damn the whole thing for being an insulated metal hell hole. Her feet slapped lightly against the linoleum as she traveled, making the desolate feeling weigh even heavier on her conscious. There was no other agent walking around, to which she was thankful. Then again, at some time past three in the morning, who else would be awake? Not anyone she’d know, that's for sure. 

Her chill grew until she stepped foot into the service member kitchen first. It was small in comparison to the mess hall kitchen, but it was where the agents who needed more meals or had special needs could go and make their own meals or store their own food. Hana didn’t get to go into town yet and stock her own food yet, but maybe there was an energy drink, coffee even she could have to make her sleepless night more bearable. 

Unlikely. 

People had not been there for long. There were fresh bananas on the counter and a cupboard that was filled with nothing but peanut butter, as well as tea packets and boxes in another one that looked exclusively from London, England. Or was it Kings Row that Tracer was from? Hana didn’t do her research. A few more cupboards, she checked around until finally, she found something she was looking for. _”Coffee, Yes!”_ ”Oh. Doctor Ziegler’s coffee. Ugh.” Hana put up the box with a groan and a shake of her head. _“The last thing i need is for her to be even more pissed at me. Why couldn’t I just be fucking nice for once to new people instead of acting like some sort of bratty hard ass?”_

It was beyond too late to change the actions she did. She was an absolute horror to Doctor Ziegler when she arrived. Not only that, but her pride prevented her from submitting so early to someone she barely knew. Besides, Hana never liked doctors that much anyway. That made the whole thing ten times more infuriating than it already was. Two hours on this pitiful little peninsula on her first day and she already made enemies with the head medic, the _only_ medic. Great. 

Finally, in defeat, Hana slumped against the counter and groaned. She’d make time after training tomorrow to go into town, at least find something to self-sustain her during sleepless nights. Maybe she’d find an electronics store, pick up a game she never touched before. Getting new games was always a fascinating experience for her. But the problem of what game could she buy that she even had a console for at the moment. Another dead end. Seeing as there was no other option at the given moment, Hana picked a glass from one of the shelves and went to the sink. At the very least, she could keep herself from dehydration in her time of excessive stressing. 

After filling her glass, Hana hoisted herself up on the counter, the cold steel freezing her thighs the moment they touched. She nearly dropped the damn glass it was so cold, she _really_ needed different sleeping clothes if Gibraltar was going to be this cold the entire time. 

She realized, at least, it meant she was alive, she was capable of feeling. The cold grounded her as much as she hated feeling it. Alive. Human. She was more than a damn face… Even if she couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t find rest and peace, at least in the small moments like this, Hana could remember she was human. After gulping down some of her water, she started feeling a little better. Not really about not being able to sleep, but about the possition she was in. 

Maybe this Overwatch gig wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Suggestions are always welcome you guys <3 I'd love to hear feedback.


End file.
